


You Belong With Me

by mysourwolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloody, Bottom Stiles, Dark Derek, Derek has no feelings at all, Derek is obssessed possessive and a stalker, M/M, Memories of Hale family, Naive and Innocent Stiles, Top Derek, it's pretty messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolfie/pseuds/mysourwolfie
Summary: Derek doesn't feel a thing. Not guilt, not sadness, not happiness... Nothing at all.Until the day he meets Stiles.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonmuzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonmuzzle/gifts), [alternateevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/gifts), [softsterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsterek/gifts).



> This is my first fic but I hope you still like it. I'd like to thank Sam for helping me with the grammar.  
> I'd also like to thank (and dedicate this whole fic) to Mia and Bar for introducing me into the dark Derek world. This fic wouldn't have existed without you guys!

He likes the morning sunshine that rest peacefully in his face. He loves waking up inhaling the fresh air from the woods. He loves the solitude.

Derek wakes up and the first he does is think about how today he has to go to the market. He hates going to the market. He hates that everyone is surprised to see him outside the woods, and they talk about him. Derek pretends not to hear them but it’s useless because he can. They talk about how he survives in the woods; some girls take pictures of him and the old ladies stop him just to ask some questions. All Derek wants is to be left alone, is it so difficult for the boring town of Beacon Hills to do that?

Anyway, Derek goes to the market twice a month, so he can survive this little interaction in his life. He takes a shower and after that makes breakfast. He eats in silence, just with the noise of birds chanting and the wind surrounding the woods. Derek loves the woods. No one bothers him. Maybe just a squirrel that looks for food or a bird trying to get in his house, but nothing human bothers him. And he's glad.

He puts on his usual leather jacket and takes his wallet. He locks his cabin's door (a long time ago, some teenagers thought it was funny to break in his cabin) and walks through the woods. He knows the path to the highway and then to the market. He’s known it since he was a kid. His family lived in a house in the woods as well, but it burned ten years ago. Derek doesn't like to talk or think about it.

Everyone thinks that Derek loves being alone because he's scared to lose more people, but it's not that. Derek just like to be alone. Yeah, he sometimes wishes his family were still alive, but it's not like he's drowning in guilt. Because, first of all, he cannot feel guilt.

Derek has been a special kid since he can remember. He didn't feel like his sisters or cousins. While they were excited about Christmas and their birthdays, Derek was neutral. Yeah, he got a lot of presents, but was never happy like Laura or Cora when he opened them. He thought that he simply didn't like that kind of celebration.

But then he discovered he didn't feel anything at all. When his grandma died, he remembers Laura crying and his mother hugging his father with tears in his eyes. But he wasn't even sad. He pretended to be, but didn't feel it. Later that day, his mother went to his room while the whole family was downstairs at the funeral. Derek was reading a comic book.

"Honey, I know what you feel." His mother said. But Derek, with ten years, knew she had no idea how he felt. Because he didn't. She gave him a speech about grandma going to Heaven and other stuff but Derek didn't really pay attention. Because he truly didn't care where his grandma was. She just wasn't here.

With the years, Derek thought he would feel something at some point. He got into fights, but the only thing he felt was the other guys punches. He didn't feel guilty when he broke the other guy's nose and almost a bone. He didn't feel the butterflies his friends talked about when a pretty girl walked in front of them. He didn't feel a thing. When he was sixteen, he knew that he would never feel a thing. And he got a little worried.

Because he wanted to feel those emotions. Wanted to be normal. So, he tried. He pretended, hoping one day he would stop. He pretended to care when one of his friends was hurting or when they talked about their girlfriends. He pretended and kept pretending. But at the end of the day, he couldn't feel a thing.

One day, Derek remembers, he was in the dining room with his sisters and his father. Cora entered the house shouting and crying. She had a little bird in her hands. He was hurting and had blood on its neck. Laura started crying too. 

"I found him in my window. He's dying, daddy!" Cora said. She put the little bird on the table. While his dad explained that sometimes the world has these kinds of plans for little birds, Derek took the bird with his bare hands and with one movement, he broke his neck.

Laura looked at him with shock. "What did you do, Derek?! Why isn't it moving anymore?!" She shouted at him, but he didn't understand why his sister was so angry.

"It was hurting." Derek stated. "I just finished his suffering." He explained calmly. Cora was still crying and hugging their dad, Laura was looking at him like he was some kind of freak and his dad... Derek didn't know what the look on his face meant.

After the few hours that his dad had to calm Cora, Derek went to his room to do some homework. His dad opened the door and came in. Derek didn't move. "Derek? Can we talk?" Derek nodded, he left his math homework and sat on his bed besides his dad. "I'm not going to punish you or shout at you because of the bird." Derek was kind of surprised. "But you have to be honest with me. Did you feel something when you put him down?" His dad asked, unsure of his choice of words. Derek looked down.

"Not really." he confessed. His dad looked at him like he knew. Like he knew about the pretending to have feelings. And Derek didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. His dad continued to ask some questions about emotions and stuff. Derek, being tired of not feeling, answered honestly.

Later, that night, he heard their parent having an argument. Cora and Laura were sleeping, he had woken up to go to the bathroom when he heard his father say "Talia, he doesn't feel. Didn't you notice there was something wrong about him?"

"How would I notice it? He never talked about it with me." His mother answered. There were a few seconds where there was just silence, until he heard that his mom was crying. "What are we going to do?" She sobbed.

Laura surprised Derek. She had woken up too and listened to her mother's sobbing. She looked at Derek like he was the guiltiest of them all. "What did you do?" She asked with anger. Derek looked at her without any emotion. "I didn't do anything."

The next weeks, Derek went to a specialist. His mom told him that this person would help him. Derek hoped that. He didn't feel bad about hearing his mom cry at night because of him. He just was tired of Laura looking at him like he was the reason all of the bad stuff happened to them.

After two months without progress, his father came into his room while he was studying. "Can we talk, son?" Derek nodded again. His father told him a story. His story. How he wasn't able to feel, just like Derek, until one day where he found Talia, his mom. This was the key to their problem. "You have to find someone that makes you feel." His dad explained. Derek knew he was telling the truth. Derek promised to find that special someone that would make him feel.

It was until the present day, he hadn't found that special one yet.


	2. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the instant response with the first chapter I'll leave you the second part ;)  
> Thanks again to @alternateevak for the grammar checking  
> And thanks to you guys <3

Derek enters the market and ignores the curious glances. There's a group of teenage girls in the clothes and random stuff isle, he takes the other one to get to his vegetables. 

He spends almost an hour going through all the market to get his monthly groceries. He's looking for the salt when someone catches his attention in the middle of the isle.

A boy. He's tall and pale, with moles all over his body, he's wearing a red flannel with a grey t-shirt and some old jeans. Derek doesn't know why this boy caught his attention. He doesn't look important. He's just a kid that has some kind of problem with choosing a tomato sauce. Derek doesn't know he's walking towards him until he's besides the kid.

The guy almost jumps when he notices he's not alone anymore. Derek stares into his eyes. Beautiful, big and brown with golden details. "Hey." The guy says and Derek, for the first time in his life, feels something. Intrigue. Curiosity. "Want some tomato sauce too? My friend Scott tells me that this one" he shows Derek the one that has in his left hand. "is the best, but I don't agree with him. You know, we ‘ve been living together since we finished school. We want to study but have to save some money first. College is not cheap. The thing is Scott does all the cooking but I do all the groceries. And he always gets mad when I take this one instead of the one he asked." The guys tells him. Derek hates social interaction and small talk, but he wants to keep listening to this brunette guy. "So, what do you say? Should I take the one my buddy Scott wants or the one that I want? I like this one, but I don't want to start a fight with Scott. He's like my brother from other mother, you know?"

Derek doesn't realize instantly that the guy's waiting for an answer. He coughs a little, feeling weird, and looks again at the two types of tomato sauce. "Maybe you should take both." He says, unsure. He doesn't know much about tomato sauce or this Scott guy, so he just says the first thing that comes to his mind.

He feels weird. Something in his stomach is like jumping or maybe is just some nausea. Derek does sometimes eat food that probably has expired (because, you know, he doesn't like to go to the market to buy more until it's completely necessary).

Why does he feel like he has to impress this boy?

He doesn't even know this guy!

The brunette guy opens his mouth and Derek is suddenly distracted again. His eyes go directly to his mouth. He suddenly feels desire. He wants to bite those pink cupid lips with his strong teeth, leaving a mark and maybe some blood.

The guy looks at both spices and nods. "You know what, big guy? You're right. I'm going to take both and talk to Scott about using one each time. Thanks, dude." He puts both tomato sauces in his kart and looks at Derek again. "By the way, my name is Stiles. Thanks for helping me with my spicy problem." The guy -Stiles -offers him a hand and a smile. Derek is surprised for a few seconds. No one has ever talked to him like Stiles did or attempt to shake his hand, so he feels a little disorientated.

Carefully, he lifts his hand and touches Stiles'. He feels it in that exact moment. A spark, an electric shock, a jump in his heart beat... Stiles' hand is so soft, so pretty, with long fingers and Derek can see a small mole in the palm. Stiles' hand fits perfectly with Derek's. He doesn't want to let go his hand. He wants to keep it. Keep feeling the softness and the electric shock that goes directly to his stomach. Something is happening to Derek and he doesn't know what.

He lifts his head and realizes that Stiles is looking at him with big and curious eyes. Derek doesn't know what he should say or do. "And you are...?" Stiles says. Derek relaxes, he just wants to know his name. Which is weird, considering that everyone knows Derek Hale, the guy who lives in the woods alone.

"I'm Derek." He really hopes Stiles doesn't recognize him. There's a lot of rumours about him. Most of them are weird and bad, and for the first time in his life he cares what another person thinks of him. He doesn't want to explain to Stiles that almost all of the rumours are fake.

"Nice to meet you, Derek." Stiles answers with another smile before letting go his hand and pushing his kart away from him. Derek stands there looking at Stiles' back until he takes a turn and disappears behind some shelves.

He's shocked. Did he just feel? The electric shock when he touched Stiles' hand... That’s never happened before. Not even with his high school girlfriend, Paige, and she was a great girl who cared about him (sadly, Derek didn't).

Derek looked at his hand like he expects to see some kind of burn or sign that he felt something but nothing strange is there. With his other hand he touches carefully, like trying to remember the feeling of Stiles' hand but at the same time trying not to confuse his sensitive memory about it. He wants to keep that feeling but it's slowly fading. He needs to hold Stiles' hand again. 

Stiles is the first person that made him feel something and Derek doesn't know what to do about it. He just knows that he wants to feel again. 

He wants Stiles to himself.


	3. The Shower

It took everything for Derek to not follow this Stiles kid. He finished his mental list of groceries and then got out of there like the place was burning. He didn't think about what had just happened. He got home as soon as he could.

He locks the door and breathes heavily. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees Stiles. His brunette hair, his curved lips, his dark and long eyelashes, his shining eyes, his moles all over his neck and face... Derek wants to know more about this kid. He just knows what he looks like and that he has a friend called Scott. He wants to hear his laugh, wants to forever look at his hazel eyes, wants to touch every inch of his body... He also wants to confirm that Scott is just a friend, wants to confirm that Stiles is single and into men, wants to kiss those lips with everyone watching them so that they know Stiles is his... Derek wants to try so many things with that brunette kid... His mind is all over the place.

While putting the groceries in their place, Derek keeps thinking about Stiles and his mysteries. Does he like sunsets like Derek? Did he fell the electric shock when their hands touched? Does he feel any attraction for Derek? Is he always so talkative and revealing of personal information with everyone? Derek wants to know everything about Stiles.

He starts sweating and being hot. Maybe it's the summer season or the sun being in top of the sky because it's midday. Derek usually eats then goes to the woods, walking and seeing the nature surrounding him. It calms him. But today, probably, he will stay home. Because no matter how much he walks away from his cabin, he won't be able to stop thinking about Stiles. He should be pissed at himself. He shouldn't be so obsessive over this kid he barely knows.

He buffs. Why can't he be obsessive? 

Stiles is the first person to ever make him feel something rather than hate or discomfort. Derek is entitled to be obsessive and even possessive. Didn't his father say that he would find that special someone as his father did before him? So why does he have to take things slowly when his special someone could be besides him right now?

Derek needs to cool off. Think carefully. He doesn't want to scare Stiles and never see him again. He decides to take a shower. When he was a kid, his mother Talia said that cold showers could help him feel. Derek didn't know exactly why cold water would help him, but he did what his mother said. He was a good kid back then. Was.

In less than five minutes he's already under the shower, cold water running through his shoulders and falling from his back and chest. He started washing himself when he thought, again, of Stiles.

Would Stiles have those brown moles all over his body? On his back? Chest? Arms? Legs? Ass? If he has, Derek would probably link them with his fingers and then with his tongue. He would explore every part of Stiles and probably love each one. Derek already knows he's screwed. He fell hard for the kid. There's no turning back. And he doesn't want to turn back.

Derek bites his lower lip. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to think about Stiles naked while being in the shower. Not even the cold water could stop him to think naughty things about the boy.

He remembers his high school friends talking about the dirty stuff they did with their girlfriends. Back then he didn't care, but as usual, he listened pretending he did. He didn't understand why it was funny to play with your dick and pretending someone is there with you when no one was. Once he tried it. He took his dick and started moving his hand over his length. Derek first hand-job was at seventeen because he was bored and alone. Not because he felt something like desire for some classmate. When he came, he did lose tension over his body but didn't think it was that great. His friends were totally overreacting. Or that's what Derek thought. Until now.

He hasn't touched his dick and it was already half hard. And all because he is thinking about Stiles being naked in the shower with him. He closes his eyes and keeps his mind active. He had watched porn with friends, and once with his temporary high school girlfriend Paige. It was weird and a lot of acting in Derek's opinion. He didn't believe pleasure was like that. Paige tried to prove him wrong. But not even Paige's hand touching his dick or her mouth giving him some hickeys on the neck felt like desire. He just didn't care. Paige's hand felt like his and her mouth wasn't that awesome.

But right now, Derek is just thinking of Stiles and feels the need to touch himself. He hesitates, with fear because he doesn't want that feeling in his stomach to disappear. So, he starts with slow strokes over his length. He lets a groan out.

The feeling is overwhelming. Derek doesn't know what to think as he keeps stroking himself. He just thinks of Stiles.

He imagines him by his side. Derek roaming his body with his bare hands, getting those little electrical shocks every time. He imagines licking and playing with Stiles’ moles and later giving his nipples some attention. Derek found once that those were more sensitive than his dick. But still, nothing felt as good as this jerking-off session in the shower. And all because of Stiles.

He keeps imagining Stiles naked. Derek hiding his face in Stiles' bare and pale neck. He would be stuck there and just work his mouth onto the skin. He would kiss, lick, bite... Mark. So, when Stiles has to go out again, everyone can see that he's Derek's and just Derek's. He doesn't want to share Stiles with anyone.

Derek likes thinking as Stiles as a moaner. He would be so loud. Screaming Derek's name, groaning and cursing beneath his breath. Derek would do anything to feel those moans near his ear while fucking Stiles. He's sure he can make Stiles come with just his hand and mouth. Derek would learn all he needs to know about what places he should lick and which ones to bite.

He wants to put his free hand around Stiles' ass and pinch him so he can hear a soft moan from his lips. Derek wants to hear the desperate voice of Stiles begging to give him more. And Derek would. He would lower his fingers and tease around his hole before pushing one finger in. He likes imagining that Stiles would start rocking himself against his fingers and then demand more. Derek would add another one and later, another. Stiles would bounce erratically between Derek's hand stroking his dick and Derek's fingers in his ass. Derek wouldn't stop, not even if Stiles asks. He won't stop until Stiles is wrecked, with shinny and swollen lips begging Derek to make him come. "Derek, please."

Derek can't even imagine pulling his dick against Stiles' round ass before coming hard in his own hand. He lets out a rough groan and a frustrated sigh. He doesn't want the pleasure to end. He wants to keep going. Wants to imagine himself fucking Stiles hard. Wants to make him come untouched and feel how thick his hole is around his dick. He keeps stroking himself and he's a little oversensitive. He stops when he literally can't feel his legs any more. He turns off the water and dries himself with a towel, carefully not touching his dick.

Derek slowly gets dress and when he stops feeling the overwhelming feeling of his first (and very real) post-orgasm, he goes out with a mission. Learn more about Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to @alternateevak
> 
> Next update will be in two weeks (or maybe one and half, depends on how well I do in my exams). 
> 
> Thanks for the support! See you in the next chapter!


	4. A Red-Head

It's almost three in the afternoon. Derek doesn't know where to go because he doesn't know much about Stiles and his routine. He could wonder around hoping to find him at some point, or try to interact with people to know if they know someone called Stiles. Beacon Hills isn't that big but it isn't a small town.

Derek buffs. He's acting like his stupid friends in high school. Following their crush and doing everything possible to be around them. It's pathetic. Derek knew back then and knows right now. But what are his options? He doesn't even know Stiles last name. Maybe Stiles isn't his real name either. Maybe he knew who Derek was, the creepy guy who lived in the woods, and decided to give him a fake name.

He shakes his head. Derek knows when someone is uncomfortable around him. He notices it instantly. He thinks it's because of his lack of emotion that he can analyse people so well that he can even know what they're thinking. Stiles didn't show any discomfort while talking to him. Could that mean something?

Derek keeps walking and finally arrives to the market again. Stiles probably isn't there anymore so he doesn't stop at the place. He thinks maybe Stiles lives nearby. He said something about college and his roommate Scott. So, he probably doesn't live in a fancy and big house.

For the first time in his life, he hates that he doesn't know where the best place to rent a cheap apartment is. Once his family died, he didn't want to keep living in Beacon Hills. He left before the law enforcement could put him in an orphanage or another social service. Derek was sixteen, almost seventeen, when the fire happened. He bought a train ticket and went to the nearest town. He kept running, just because he could, not because he was scared. He had his savings and when he turned eighteen he could reclaim his family money. He had a plan.

He finished in New York. He met this guy, Paul, who took pity on him. Paul was a mechanic with a little garage downtown. Derek knew some stuff about cars so he took Paul's offer to start working with him. He lived with Paul almost two years. Things with him didn't end well, that’s why he came back to Beacon Hills and started living in the woods. His family owned a big part of the Beacon Hills Preserve, so he could do whatever the hell he wanted with those lands. When he turned eighteen, he reclaimed his money and the land. No one could turn him down. He built his own place and stayed unknown for most people of Beacon Hills.

That was until someday some stupid kids decided to go running through the woods one night. And they found Derek's cabin. He didn't catch those kids, he didn't even see them clearly. He scared the shit out of them. Derek thought that those kids where in elementary or high school and talked about him with their classmates. Because by the end of the month, everyone knew about the guy who lived in the woods.

He didn't care at first. His return to Beacon Hills was no secret. He just wanted to be alone, not invisible. But then, when people assimilated a face to the story, his face, he admitted it was annoying. Sometimes people would ask him stupid questions like why was he living in the woods, why he didn't talk, why he was rude sometimes. Why, why, why. Derek ignored all questions. Ignored all people. No one would understand him. His family couldn't. So, who would?

Derek gets lost in his memories and almost falls when a girl walks out from a shop. She's small but punched Derek with her elbow just in his ribs. Derek contains a mad groan. He's about to send the redhead a mortal stare when she says something that catches his attention.

"Stiles, I told you. I don't care about your boyfriend’s fantasies." The girl says and then turns to face Derek. "You're not the only one in the street, you know?"

Derek doesn't pay attention to the selfish remark. The redhead should also know she's not the only one in the street and that Derek has no obligation to apologize. But he lets it go when he hears the word 'Stiles'. The girl ignores Derek and decides to keep walking. Derek follows her a few steps behind. He knows how to follow people without them noticing it.

"Stiles, seriously, you can't fall in love that quickly with a stranger. I don't care how attractive they are." Derek hears the redhead says. He smiles fondly at Stiles' name. It's a reminder that he's real. And apparently, he stepped into some friend of his. He even ignored what the girl said about Stiles' feelings about him 'falling in love with a stranger'. If he continued that thought, he would find himself killing this stranger (even with so little information) because no one interferes between Stiles and him. Stiles should only love him. 

The girl stops at one corner. She doesn't know Derek is behind her, a few steps away. She talks enthusiastically and keeps her eyes open when she walks by a shoe shop. The redhead sighs when Stiles, at the other line, says something to her. "Yeah, I'll be there tonight. Even if I don't know why you need me. It's just Scott and Kira." Another sigh. "You already gave me the third wheel speech, Stiles." She looks at her left before crossing the street. Derek sees how she rolls her eyes. "Okay, I'll be there if you stop moping. I had plans, you know? But I'm an awesome friend. See you tonight."

Derek doesn't follow her immediately because the girl stops in front of a small house. She looks in her bag and then takes out keys. A few minutes later, she's inside the house. Derek looks at the place and smiles triumphantly. He found something that connects himself with Stiles. This redhead that punched his ribs. If she hadn't been Stiles' friend, she would have regretted it.

Now he has a plan. He just needs to follow this girl when she leaves to go to Stiles' apartment and then he'll know where Stiles lives. Today is Derek's favourite day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to Sam (now voidxsharman in Twitter) for the grammar checking
> 
> next part will be updated soon!


	5. The Plan

Derek goes back to his cabin and prepares his plan, thinking about every detail. There's not much to plan, honestly. He knows where this redhead lives. She will guide him to Stiles' apartment. But then, he'll have to wait. He'll see this dinner and put faces to the names. He'll learn as much as he can about Stiles and his life.

He doesn't know what to do with so much time on his hands. He decides to leave his house around six so he has plenty time to know where the redhead is going to go. He saw that she doesn't own a car, so Stiles' apartment shouldn't be to far. But until six, he has almost three hours to kill. Usually, by this time, he would have gone out and walked around the woods. He decides to stay home. 

He takes some blank papers and a pencil. He starts drawing Stiles. He doesn't notice it's him until he's drawing some big and beautiful eyes in the centre of the face. He smiles and closes his eyes. Remembering every little detail about Stiles face. His cheek moles, his sharp jaw, his long eyelashes, his cupid lips... Derek draws him.

He remembers his mom teaching him drawing techniques. His mother did strange things to connect with him. After his dad told her about his lack of emotion, she set him up with a psychologist. It didn't go well. Derek knew that his therapist talked with his parents and after that his mom was so pendent of him. She would do his favourite meals once a week (sometimes twice), she would try to connect with him through his homework or just general stuff. Derek knew she was trying so hard to fix him. To make him feel. But nothing worked. Derek didn't even feel pity for his mom. Yeah, it was sad. Talia loved him, but couldn't stand him being... Weird. Broken. 

Thursday evening was drawing time. His mother was a natural artist. She made this event for his children. Laura and Cora sat down in the table. Laura always drew some castle or dragons, she liked medieval stuff. Cora usually drew ponies or horses. His mom didn't give them a thematic. Only Derek had a task. 

"Draw what you feel right now." Was his first task. He was eleven when his mother started the whole drawing thing. He looked at the paper and then at his mom. She smiled at him and went over her other kids. Derek didn't know what to draw. So, he didn't draw a thing. After some minutes, while her mother waited for his drawings on the couch, he stood up and gave her his empty drawing. "Derek, honey, it's blank." She said confused. Derek shrugged. 'You told me to draw what I feel.' He wanted to say, but didn't. 

Talia Hale cried that night. Laura was angry at him again. Derek just ignored it.

After that, his mom decided to change the feeling part. "Draw what you want, Derek." She said. Sometimes Derek would draw a leafless tree, a burning house, a rabid dog. He always drew something he saw and then changed the reality. Drawings were that. That's what his mother told him. "You can create everything with a piece of paper, Derek." She said. "You can show the world what you... think." He knew his mother wanted to say 'feel' but didn't because obvious reasons. 

So, when he walked home with his sisters, he would watch the path and choose something to memorize, think of a story for the object and then draw it.

"Why did you draw this, honey?" She always asked with confusion. Apparently, his mother didn't like his drawings of burned houses or dead birds. Derek didn't understand. His mom said he could create everything in a drawing. Even if it wasn't real. 

One night she freaked out. 

Derek went home alone that Thursday. Laura stayed studying with some friends and Cora had started football practice. He took another road. He passed an empty field with stones on the ground. It was a cemetery. He remembers it from when his grandma died. When he went home, he took a paper and drew a stone with his name in the middle. Laura and Cora had little stones besides him and his mother would share one with his dad. 

"Mom will be so happy." He thought because he was drawing his family. It would be the first time. And he was tired of letting his mother down and Laura giving him angry looks at night. 

When he finished, he gave the drawing to his mom with a smile. He wasn't happy, but maybe if his mother liked the drawing he made, he could feel something. Proudness? Happiness? But Derek knew that he made something wrong. The look on his mother's face was enough proof of it. Her eyes watered.

"Why did you draw this, Derek?" She asked holding back the tears. "Why did you draw this, Derek?!" She shouted angrily. Derek looked down. He didn't know what was wrong with the drawing but he never saw his mother like that before. So angry at him. He didn't answer his mother’s question. He didn't know what to say to fix that. "Go to your room and stay there."

Talia Hale cried that night. And when Derek's dad came home, she shouted at him. Derek couldn't understand what she was saying, but knew that they were talking about him. He opened slowly his door and approached his parents' bedroom. "I don't know what to do anymore." His mom cried. His dad hugged her. "I don't know how to fix him."

"Talia, honey, only time will help Derek." His father was the only family member that could understand him. He was just like Derek before meeting Talia. But maybe his father pretended better or something, because sometimes he would give Derek this sad look, like he was disappointed. Derek wasn't sad. But he didn't like that no one in his family understood him. They either tried to fix him or give him angry or sad looks. Derek was getting tired of it.

He snaps back to reality when the drawing is finished. His mother would be proud. He drew something he wants. Someone that made him feel. Derek smiles at the drawing and saves it in his bedroom, so when he goes to sleep he remembers Stiles' features. 

He looks at the clock. He still has two hours. He groans. He is impatient. Never was before, maybe because he never felt something to be impatient for. Christmas presents? Derek didn't care. His birthday? Boring. Nothing was as exciting being two hours away from knowing where Stiles lives. 

Derek decides to take a shower. Maybe with water, the time passes more quickly. 

Again, under the shower, he thinks of Stiles. But he imagines a different version. Yeah, he's touching him. Every mole, every inch of skin... But is also turned on by the thought of having Stiles tied down. In a chair, in the middle of his bedroom. Naked, with those beautiful fluttered checks and his eyes looking at everything. Derek imagines himself entering to the room. Fully clothed. He would look at Stiles. Maybe draw him. 

He had scenarios before where someone was tied up in a chair. It's not a strange feeling to Derek. But usually those people didn't catch Derek's attention because they were pretty and made him feel. No, no, they were solitaries. Lone wolves. Desperate souls. Derek helped them. But Stiles... Stiles didn't need his help in that area. His soul is a beautiful and shiny flare. 

Derek would just tie him up to watch how beautiful he is. To draw him millions of times and then show him his portraits. Stiles would choose the one that likes the most and Derek would hang it everywhere. Because Stiles chose it.

His hand is already around his hard dick, when he thinks about Stiles crying. He doesn't want to hurt Stiles but he'd bet that his tears are the prettiest. Decorating his checks, falling from his jaw and finally hitting his bare legs or arms... Or maybe, Stiles crying but not being tied up. Maybe with him between his knees. Touching his dick with those pretty and curvy pink lips. 

He tried a blowjob with Paige. She said that it was completely different from getting off with his hand. Derek didn't understand what the difference was. Yeah, you used a mouth instead of a hand. How wonderful.

He admits that having Paige mouth around his dick felt really good. Little electric shocks around his belly and legs. And she had a technique. She used her tongue, lips, hand and saliva. When he opened his eyes, he thought he was in a porno movie, those that he watched with Paige or friends. Yeah, it felt great. But still, not enough.

His parents thought that Paige was the one that could make Derek feel. They were so wrong. Derek didn't feel anything for Paige. He was with her because it was easy. His father was proud, thinking he found his special one. His mother stopped crying at nights, thinking that finally Derek wasn't broken anymore. And Laura stopped with the angry stares. Paige helped him with his family. And he'll also admit that she was good at blowjobs.

If Paige, who he felt nothing about, made him feel great with her blowjobs, he couldn't imagine how great a blowjob from Stiles must feel like. Those full lips around his head, the probably soft tongue savouring his precum, those long fingers estimating his length... It would feel amazing. And it would feel even better if Derek could grab his messy brunette hair and push him to take all of him in his mouth. Derek would watch him adoringly before fucking his mouth so hard that tears would roll out from his eyes. And Derek would wipe them with his thumb, and then lick them. 

Again, he comes so hard he almost faints. This time, he stops touching his dick right after the orgasm. He needs to be prepared to meet Stiles again. He has to stop giving so much attention to his dick. He jerked off more times in a day than in a whole month. He needs to concentrate. That's the only way to get to Stiles.

 

•••

 

At six, Derek leaves his cabin and goes directly to the redhead's house. Fortunately, there's a coffee shop right in front of the place. He buys something to drink and chooses an empty spot that gives him a great view of the girl's house. There's a light in one of the rooms, so the redhead hadn't come out yet. 

Derek drinks his coffee slowly. He's in no rush. He could wait three hours, waiting a while until the redhead comes out is a piece of cake. 

The girl decides finally to go out after half an hour. Derek has almost finished his coffee and some people are watching him with awkwardness. Maybe they recognize Derek or maybe they're just curious. Either way, Derek doesn't care. Because his objective is moving and he doesn't have to miss it in order to get to Stiles. 

He finishes his drink and starts following the girl. She changed her clothes. Now she's wearing a flower dress and some high heels. She's still pretty occupied with her cellphone so she doesn't sense Derek behind her, just a couple of centimetres apart. 

Derek loses track of time. He thinks he must be walking, following the redhead, almost fifteen minutes. He's impressed with the girl's ability of walking fast with high heels. 

When they arrive Derek notices, there aren't big houses around them. Just some old buildings. He doesn't remember much about this part of the town. The buildings must have around six floors and each one with at least four windows and balconies. There are probably more apartments on the inside. Derek wishes that Stiles' apartment isn't one of them. He can't watch through his window if Stiles doesn't have one in his place. 

The redhead stops and touches the bell in some building. The door buzzes and the girl gets inside. She goes directly to the elevator. Derek puts a foot in between the door in order to keep it open. He takes out his keys pretending to be a resident from the building and walks to the elevator. He waits patiently for it. 

When the elevator arrives, the girl lifts up her head and notices Derek. She smiles at him. She doesn't remember that he's the guy she hit in the street. 

Derek smiles back.

He lets the redhead walk into the elevator and follows her one more time. "Which floor?" He asks, pretending to be a gentleman. She smiles to him with more emotion.

"The third one, please." She says still smiling. Derek doesn't know if this girl is pretending to flirt with him or she just likes to analyse people's bodies so much. Either way, he doesn't give her attention. "That's my floor. You live here?" He asks when the elevator closes the doors. He has to find any information the redhead can spill about Stiles.

"Oh, no, some friends do. They invited me for dinner." She answers. Derek can sense that the girl is still smiling at him. She makes him remember about his high school days. Where all the girls watched him and his friends. All of them told him that he's the reason the girls are watching. Because he's handsome. But Derek, as usual, didn't care about that. He didn't feel proud of being the centre of everyone's attention. He didn't care at all. His friends called him 'a difficult catch for the ladies'. Whatever that means.

The doors open just in time. If the girl continued to keep looking at him, he would have asked not so cordially to stop. He has to wait for her to move, but she doesn't. Even if the doors are open and he's waiting. She's still looking at him. Derek, for the first time, looks at her eyes. Emerald green. And Derek can sense how she wants something from him. Maybe his number? His name? Derek spent so many years in solitude that usually forgets how to social interact.

If she wants his number then she's going to have a problem because he doesn't own a phone. And probably the girl won't believe him. He doesn't care, he could ignore the sensual glare from her and maybe break her illusion of a hook up, but he doesn't want to do all of that and then have the girl talk bad about him to Stiles. So, he smiles again and looks at the door. "Ladies first." He says.

The girl is a little impressed, maybe she didn't expect that. She nods and gets out of the elevator. Derek follows her. "I'm Lydia." She lets out with a sigh. 

Derek remembers that sigh. That's the thing Paige did when he didn't understand something. Like poems. For him those texts were just that, words and sentences. He didn't understand the poet's emotions with stupid words. "Blue is sadness, Derek." Paige said to him. "So if the author is talking about blue curtain..." Derek would look at the word blue in the poem and sigh. "It means that whatever his talking about is making him sad." He would answer. And Paige would smile. 

Paige was similar to his mom. She knew that Derek was different, maybe that's why she stayed with him so long. And she always tried to make him feel, even if she didn't know that Derek couldn't feel. He hated when Paige treated him like a little kid because he didn't understand poetry. He hated that so much.

But the redhead, Lydia, doesn't seem like Paige. That doesn't mean that the sigh that she let out didn't sound like disappointment. Derek knows that kind of sigh. He heard it almost his whole life. 

Lydia smiles again and continues walking towards the left corridor. Derek can't follow her without being intrusive. So he waits. There's only three doors in his right. The left corridor takes a turn in about two meters. Lydia looks back one more time, maybe to see if Derek changed his mind or something. He smiles again, pretending to look for his keys. He can sense how Lydia sighs again and then follows his path into the other part of the building. 

Derek waits some seconds. He counts Lydia's steps. Her heels help him to do so. If he can count how many steps she takes then he would know which door is Stiles' apartment. 

Twenty-three... Twenty-four... Stop. A tap on a door. Waits. A door opens. 

"Hi, Lyds! Thanks for coming." 

Derek feels like something physical touched his heart. He recognizes Stiles' voice. He would recognize it anywhere. When he met him, he wasn't sure what he was feeling but his brain did a good job remembering everything he could about Stiles. He has a good memory. That's why he could draw Stiles almost flawlessly with just seeing him once. So of course, he would know how his voice sounds. Soft and beautifully. 

It's so difficult to not follow that gorgeous voice to find the gorgeous human that has it. Derek really has to close his eyes so he can find some of his control and stop himself from making a mistake. He even starts breathing heavily because of the fact that he's so close to Stiles. Just a few meters. He'll see him again. Hear him again. Feel him again.

"Don't call me that." Derek hears that Lydia answers. He remembers the uncomfortable meeting with her and he can finally open his eyes. Lydia talking remains him that he has a plan. Or had. His plan involved a window so he could watch but maybe he can still work with the complications. "Let's get over with this." She says with another sigh. 

He can feel his blood boil. The girl is annoyed and Derek can't know for sure if it's because she didn't get his number or that she doesn't want to have dinner with her friends. Or maybe both. Either way, it makes Derek angry. Because he would kill anybody for the sake of an evening with Stiles. And here, his supposed friend wishes to be in another place. Derek will kill her. 

Well, no he won't. At least not now. If he needs to kill her because she is an obstacle between Stiles and him, he will do it. But he has to make another plan for that. He doesn't want Stiles finding out that he's the responsible of his friend's death. 

Now he has a different plan. After Stiles closes the door again, Derek follows Lydia's steps along the corridor. He counts every step and consider that Lydia has high heels and long legs. Yes, he studied her body too. But for different reasons.

With the lack of emotion, Derek's perception of the world and his memory are the best. That's why he killed that little bird Cora found one day in their house. He was hurting, he couldn't be saved, so better take away the pain, right? Was there other better choice? 

His perception is his best weapon. With that he can know all about a person with just looking at them. For example, he followed Lydia two times that day. He can know, for the way she walks, that she has confidence in herself. She likes that about her and probably believes that she's capable of anything. Her posture also shows that. 

He also knows that she wants to have fun. She tried to flirt with him so she could have fun instead of going to eat with her friends. So maybe those friends aren't real friends. Or something happened between them. Derek can't know that without looking at her friends and how they interact with Lydia in the room. Anyways, she wanted to have fun with Derek, so she must be single and just takes one night stands because he knows that a pretty girl like Lydia doesn't dress like that without impressing some boy or girl. So yes, she's single but has sex. And he bets that the sex is amazing, she's a pretty flexible woman and the confidence in herself must have something to do with that. 

Too bad that Derek doesn't care if she's good in bed. He just wants to know if Stiles is good in bed. And even if he's not, he can teach Stiles. Or Derek can have absolute control. Either way, Derek is turned on by both choices. 

Derek bites his lip. He can't get a boner right now. That will only distract him. He stops thinking about Stiles’ body under him and looks with attention at the door in front of him. That's Stiles' apartment.

Something smells nice. He remembers that Stiles said he lived with his best friend Scott, the one that cooks. He can't identify the food but knows that it's delicious. It’s a good thing that Derek isn't hungry. 

Derek thinks of his options. He can stay in there, risking that someone finds him stalking the people inside or get in one of the apartments near and listen to the dinner through the wall. 

The second option has less risks. He has to break someone's neck probably in order to be near Stiles and being unnoticed. But he would do so much more for just being near Stiles. 

Because Stiles is worth it. Because he's the special one that made him feel. And he's not letting that go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thanks to beautiful @alternateevak for helping me with the grammar.   
> This is a long chapter, probably the next ones are going to be long as well. Hope you like it!


	6. The Apartment

Derek inspects both apartments besides Stiles'. He can't know for sure which one is better for hearing Stiles dinner. He stands in front of the door in the left and knocks. Some foots approach and in less than a minute there's a pretty girl opening her door. She smiles when sees Derek. He smiles back faking it.

"Hey" she says surprised but also amused. Like she likes what she's seeing. But that doesn't catch Derek's attention. What does that is the baby that the lady has in her arms. She or he (he can't know because the baby is wearing a green overall) smiles at him and tries to be near Derek by extending his or her arms. Derek doesn't like babies that much. It's a big responsibility and too much work. He doesn't have the patience for them.

Derek can be emotionless, but he's not a monster. He will not attack the lady and leave the baby alone so he can hear Stiles. Not because he cares about the girl or baby, but because the baby can cry if he or she sees her mother dead in the floor. And seriously Derek hasn't got the patience to deal with that.

"Can I help you?" the lady asks. She's young, not older than thirty, with long black hair and soft skin. Derek can notice a lot of her by the way she's standing and her clothes, but he won't waste his time with that.

"Sorry, I think I knocked on the wrong door." He lies, still with a fake smile. The girl is disappointed; Derek can notice by the way her back and shoulders move towards him.

"Oh, who are you looking for? Maybe I can help you with that, I know all the people that lives in this floor." The girl explains while adjusting the baby in her waist. The baby is still trying to go to Derek, but her mother won't let him or her do that. Derek think is reasonable and appreciates that. He doesn't want to hold the baby.

"Ehrm..." He mumbles. "Stiles and Scott's apartment." He answers a little unsure, he doesn't want to share more information with this girl. She can fuck up with Derek's plan if she goes around telling her neighbors that she saw a man, tall, with black hair and green eyes, that was looking for Stiles and Scott. Because Derek will have to break in someone's apartment and probably kidnap someone in order to be in there without them trying to call the cops. So yeah, this girl knowing him wasn't part of the plan. Derek wants to kick himself for being so irresponsible. He should have thought of that.

He blames Stiles. Knowing that he's near him and can't touch him the way he wants gets in his nerves.

The girl's smile gets bigger and says "Yeah, I know them. They're great kids, little loud but good guys. They live next door." She comes out just a few centimeters and shows with her free hand the door he already knows that belongs to Stiles' apartment.

"Thanks. Sorry for bothering." He steps back when he senses the baby that comes for him. The girl holds him or her and smiles.

"I don't know why he has an obsession with all guys." She explains looking at the baby. Now Derek knows that is a he. "He does the same thing with Stiles when he babysits him." She looks up. "But I bet he already told you the stories of little Gabe trying to grab his flannels or hair." Explains with a soft look on her eyes.

Derek is reconsidering his instinct of killing her. He noticed the fond smile when she said Stiles' name. If she has a crush in his neighbor and that neighbor is Stiles, then she's going to be a problem.

But something tells Derek that she's shy. Maybe because she's a single mother and looking for a partner or a father figure for his kid. Either way, she should know that Stiles is off limits. That he's his.

"Yeah he told me." She smiles again, the fond look on her brown eyes. He feels burn in his skin. He adds, "I know most about his life and we started dating for a few days." He says with one of the most honest smiles he'll ever deliver to someone who isn't Stiles.

He smiles because the disappointment in her eyes is amazing. It's one of the best thing he had ever seen. "Oh." She lets out. "I didn't know he was seeing someone." She seems disappointed not only because Stiles is taken but also because Stiles didn't mention it to her. Derek feels something warm in his chest. Doesn't know what is. Proud, maybe?

"Yes, he is." He answers. Then he lets out a little cough. "Thanks for telling me which one is the right door. Again sorry for bothering, miss." Derek is proud of himself because of breaking her heart, but he's polite. The girl smiles, with still sadness in her eyes.

"No problem. My name is Caitlin, by the way. Say hi to Stiles for me." She says before entering to her apartment and disappearing.

Derek is relieved. But also annoyed. Why in the world he did that? He doesn't know how often Stiles takes care of Caitlin's kid. Doesn't know when he will meet her up again. But when he does, he will tell to Caitlin that he's not seeing anybody and that the guy that said that should be a crazy one. He fucked up.

He has to solve the mess he made. He bites his lip before approaching Caitlin's door again. He knocks and Caitlin is near the door because she opens immediately and looks at Derek with her eyebrows up. "Actually, can I ask for a favor?" He says acting ashamed for interrupting Caitlin again. She nods.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asks with softness. Derek won't regret what he's about to do, but he hates to make more of a mess. He'll be careful this time. He just has to forget about Stiles being next door for a moment.

"Stiles asked me to bring ice and I completely forgot. Can I ask you some and will replace it later?" Derek thinks he should have a prize because of his incredible acting along the years. But this one takes the cake. Caitlin shares a fond smile again and nods.

"Yes, sure, I have some ice inside." She looks at her baby and adds "You can come in. I'll search of it and put it in a glass for you." Says letting Derek in her home.

Caitlin goes to the crib that stands in the small living room and leaves the baby -Gabe- there. He sits down and looks with attention at his toys before catching a glimpse of Derek following her mother and he shouts with amusement. Caitlin laughs from the kitchen that is near the living room.

Derek closes the door slowly and walks toward the child. "Yes, baby. He's a friend of Stiles." She says talking to the baby, even if she's in another room. Derek guesses that hearing his mother voice is enough for him. He's more excited and tries to stand up without any help so he can be near Derek. He looks at the little guy with no emotion.

Derek doesn't find him adorable. He doesn't feel a thing when little Gabe extends again his arms so Derek can lift him up (he won't). He doesn't even feel sorry for him. Derek leaves the baby there and goes to the kitchen, where Caitlin is taking her ice cubes from the freezer.

"Can you grab a glass from the cupboard near the sink?" She asks with calm. Derek nods and goes where she told him to. The cupboard is behind Caitlin, so she won't notice that Derek isn't taking the glass but a long meat knife. He looks at his shining weapon and thinks if he has another choice. He won't be caught. He knows what he's doing. He takes with his other hand a mop that is near the sink. That should be enough for him to stop leaving fingerprints there.

Caitlin closes the freezer door and moves around so she can watch Derek. She's holding the ice tray and looks confused when she sees that Derek doesn't give her the glass she asked for. Before she can ask what Derek is doing, he holds the knife steadily and in one movement he pushes it towards the girl's chest, near her diaphragm. He was pointing to the heart, but Caitlin moved a little so he ended up stabbing her in the lower chest, almost her stomach. She will bleed to death in a few minutes.

Derek puts his hand with the mop in her mouth before she can shout or cry. She loses stability and falls on the kitchen floor. Her face is slowly losing her color. Derek takes the knife out and leaves it in the floor. Caitlin dies in the next two minutes. Derek is a little annoyed, instead of hearing Stiles' voice he's taking care of his reckless mistake. And also is annoyed with Caitlin taking too long for her to die.

When she finally does, he stops touching her mouth. She's dead, she won't shout for help. Her face, round and pale, is looking up, her eyes don't bright anymore. The blood expands quickly; it paints the whole white kitchen's floor. Derek makes sure of not touching it. He uses the mop to clean the knife carefully and leaves it where he found it. He takes the mop with him. He will be in the apartment for a long time, maybe even after Stiles and his friends finish dinner. So he has to be careful of not leaving fingerprints. He has experience, he knows what to do.

He doesn't move Caitlin's body from the kitchen. He will leave her there until the cops find her. This will be a usual not solved case. He walks towards the living room, Gabe is in his crib, innocent and not knowing that his mother had just died. He's playing with some toys. Derek hopes that he will sleep after that. He doesn't want to kill the baby too. 

Maybe he can convince the cops that what happened was a simply robbery that went wrong. He did the same thing with Paul, the man that give him a roof and work when he was seventeen and alone. He didn't kill Paul because of a mistake. No, he killed him because he was insisting in Derek going to college. He was making the choices so Derek had a "great future". Derek didn't want that. He wanted to be left alone, that's how he felt after his family died. Freedom. The capacity to breathe without disappointing anybody. And Paul was becoming a pain in the ass.

"Please don't do this, I just want a better future for you, kid." Were his last words, before Derek shot him in the heart. He knows how to fake a robbery. He has done it before.

He goes to Caitlin's bedroom, he covers his hands with the mop and looks for gloves. He finds winter gloves that are big enough. He put them on and then started with the faking the robbery. He would take the money he found and then the jewelry. When he leaves he will leave them near some poor guy in the streets. He should be the first suspect for the murder, and the guy will be so passed out because of buzz or drugs that he can't say he didn't do it. Derek knows how to do it right.

When he finishes, he puts all the money and jewels he found in a bag. He leaves it near the door so he remembers to take it out with him before leaving the place.

His next step is finding a place so he can hear the dinner conversation. He's mad that it took so long to find the perfect place to listen to what Stiles and his friends say.

Derek knows the building isn't the finest in town. It's one of the cheapest; Stiles confirmed it in the supermarket. So the walls should be thin. He goes to Caitlin's room again, that one is besides Stiles' apartment but Derek doesn't hear a thing. He goes to the living room, the other room in the little apartment that shares a wall with Stiles'. He can hear mumbles, but not figure the words out.

He has an idea. He breaks the wall, just a tiny hole and gets a glass. In less than a minute he can hear perfectly someone's laugh.

"I swear! I didn't know he was the actor!" A guy says, Derek thinks that should be Scott, since it's not Stiles' voice. Derek hears some laughter.

"That's why I can't take you anywhere." Stiles says. And Derek feels warm again. Feeling again his voice, but now closer. It's almost like he's talking to him. He can't wait to have Stiles just for him. To do all the things he imagine doing. Hear him say dirty thing, or sobbing, or just breathing next to him. Derek just can't wait. "Kira, you should reconsider your relationship with Scott." 

The girl, Kira, laughs softly. Derek hears that she kisses probably Scott's cheek. "It's okay, honey. I still love you." She says. Derek doesn't wait time trying to figure out Kira and Scott. Both of them are obviously friends to Stiles and don't seem like a threat to his plan. Lydia is maybe a complication, but Derek doesn't want to think of her. This is about Stiles. All he had done was in order to be near him. He won't waste his opportunity thinking about the red-head.

"What about you, Lydia?" Scott asks. "Have you found someone that can satisfy our queen wishes?" He says with a little fun in his voice. Lydia sighs.

"There was someone." She answers. "But not now. I'm still single." There's an unusual silence. Derek doesn't know what is happening. He should see their faces in order to know what the hell is going on. 

"And you, Stiles?" This time is Kira who asks. Stiles sighs. And is just a beautiful sound. Derek can even close his eyes and pretend it's because of him that Stiles had just sighed. 

"Oh, there's someone I want to know better. I just know his name." He answers. Derek feels something in his chest. Something burning. He recognizes the feeling. He felt the same when Lydia was talking to the phone in the street. When he heard that she was talking to Stiles and she said something about not being able, for Stiles, to fall in love with a stranger. He felt... Jealous. Jealous that Stiles has thoughts, maybe intimate, with someone else besides him. It makes Derek feel nauseous. And angry. So angry. He wants to punch something. No, not something. He wants to punch this guy that Stiles is crushing on. He wants to kill him. 

"Oh, well, I hope you see him again." Kira says and Derek is back on listening to them. 

The rest of the time, Scott and Stiles are joking and Kira and Lydia mostly laugh. Sometimes, they share an important story about some old friend or remember high school memories. Derek pays total attention when Scott says "You had the biggest crush on Lydia. That was so pathetic." And Derek seriously has to control himself. He can't kill Stiles' best friend. Lydia should had been honored that Stiles thought that she was worth something. The girl was pretty, Derek has to admit but she isn't a goddess.

"God, yeah, that was so embarrassing." Stiles says and Derek can notice from his voice that he is a little ashamed. "It was a little." Lydia accepts with softness. It's like she couldn't stand it, the crush Stiles had on her, but now it's fond of the memory.

"You were dating Jackson at the moment. He was such a tool." Scott insists. "But now, you're single. And Stiles is too."

Derek can see what Scott is doing. He doesn't have to be in the same room to notice it. He's trying to show to Stiles and Lydia that they could be together. Derek hasn't even meet this guy and already hates him. Stiles had said that he was interested in someone. Derek doesn't like this someone guy but Scott is pushing Stiles to be with Lydia, and that makes him angrier. Stiles belongs to him. Only to him.

Stiles snorts "We talked about this, buddy. We're just friends and it's better to stay that way." He says and Derek is proud again, but not for himself. For Stiles standing up for him. That doesn't mean that Derek won't probably torture these friends if Stiles asked. 

After a few minutes, Derek hears clinching. They're moving plates and glasses. The diner is finishing. And he learnt a lot about Stiles. Apparently, he likes criminal series and sci-fi movies. He loves to sing in the shower (Scott complained about it), he likes guys too, he had a crush on Lydia, he seems to like Kira and Scott together even if he jokes about how his friend is an idiot and Kira should look for a better cultured person. Derek knows he's affective. He loves Stiles' laugh. That's something new. Derek never heard him laugh. And now it's in love with its sound.

Wait.

Did he actually thought of the L word? He doesn't love. He never had. Yeah, he liked Paige and had to deal with his family... But actually love someone? Not really. He felt something for an older woman once. But that's completely another story. It's not the same. What he feels for Stiles... It seems magical. Out of this world. What he felt for Kate... That was a little more mature of what he felt for Paige in the time. Plus, he didn't have a lot of time to know much about Kate. 

The thing is that Derek is starting to have real feeling for Stiles. And that could be a problem. Or not. Depends on his plan.

But now he's tired and can sense that Stiles is too. After they wash the dishes, the girls start with their goodbyes. There are kisses and hugs. "See you later." Kira says. "Oh, and Stiles? Don't listen to Scott. He has a weird way of taking care of you with your relationships. I guess that seeing you crushing on Lydia all that time and now the two of you being close but not together is something his brain can't figure it out." Derek wants to hug this girl. Because he can sense that Stiles was annoyed about that comment on Lydia and him. 

Derek is terrified. He wants to hug a girl he doesn't know because he's cheering up Stiles. He had fallen. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this hasn't a grammar checked but I wanted to post as a Christmas gift (or just holidays gift if you don't celebrate Christmas).   
> Anyways if there's grammar mistakes, please tell me. Thanks for the wait
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	7. The Unexpected Plan

After the girls are gone and Stiles and Scott pick up and wash all the dishes, both of them went to their own bedrooms. Derek steps away from the living room wall and thinks about his next move. Does he go home? After all the effort he made to be near Stiles? 

No. Tonight he won't go home. 

He already killed the lady of the apartment he's in, might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Derek leaves the glass he used to hear the conversation better on a wood table and inspects the place with more detail. And being extra careful so he doesn't leave fingerprints. 

If his maths isn't wrong, Stiles' bedroom is near. He identified Stiles' footsteps and could figure out where his bedroom is. He finds out that Caitlin's bedroom is in the same place. So the bitch had always been near Stiles. Derek's glad he killed her. She didn't deserve Stiles being so close and nice to her. 

He hears Stiles closing his door. The walls are very thin in this part of the apartment. Derek can guess that if Stiles would shout or being loud, he can hear it without putting the glass on the wall. But that doesn't stop Derek from putting his own ear against the wall. He can hear clearer. Stiles is doing something, maybe preparing the bed or changing his clothes. Derek just knows that he's moving his body.

God, Derek would do anything to touch that body right now. To get there and take what's his. 

A cry interrupts his thoughts. The baby. Derek completely forgot about Gabe, Caitlin's baby. He runs to the living room, where the crib is and sees the little boy crying. Derek doesn't understand babies. What do they want? Food? A clean diaper? Their mother? Derek doesn't know. But if he doesn't stop this crying, Stiles is going to hear it through the thin walls, come and check on Caitlin to see if everything is fine. Or maybe not Stiles, maybe another neighbor and Derek will have to kill again. This night is getting messier.

He picks up Gabe even if he doesn't want to be near that thing and tries to move him around so he stops crying. It takes a few minutes, the crying stops but he looks like a time bomb, if Derek doesn't give him whatever the hell he wants, Gabe will start crying again. 

Food. Yeah, that's probably what he wants. He goes to the kitchen, where Caitlin's lifeless body rests and opens the fridge to find something the baby can eat. 

A knock on the door disturbs him. He looks at the baby and then the girl dead on the floor. He needs to hide the corpse and clean the blood. He takes a little chocolate from the fridge, puts Gabe on the counter and gives him the dessert before moving Caitlin's body to one of the kitchen's corner. The one far away from the principal door. 

"Caitlin, it's me, Stiles. Is everything alright?" Derek hears his loved one. He tries to relax. His plan didn't prepare for him to meet Stiles again. No, he wanted to see where he lived so he can visit him whenever he wants, without Stiles noticing until Derek had another plan. 

Derek thinks of an excuse while grabbing Gabe (he knows that a baby near his dead mother isn't a good combination) and goes to the door. When he opens the first thing Derek sees is Stiles' golden eyes. Those beautiful eyes. 

Stiles looks at him with surprise. "Hey! What are you doing here?" He asks. Derek can see how his face lights up when he is near Derek. And that burns in a good way in Derek's stomach. Derek thinks it may be happiness or proudness. Stiles is also attracted to him. And that's really good news. But the corpse in the kitchen is not.

"Hey." He says with a true smile. The first one he ever gave. "I'm babysitting." He answers hoping that Stiles is convinced by the lie. Stiles is more surprised at the answer.

"You? Babysitting Caitlin's kid?" Asks with intrigue. "I didn't know you two knew each other." 

"Mmm... Yeah, she's an old friend. She wanted someone to look after Gabe tonight. She has a date." Derek is surprise by his own lies. And when Stiles believes it... Damn, he's good. 

"Why didn't she talked to me?" Stiles says a little bummed, like he's hurt because Caitlin didn't think of him to take care of Gabe. It's all hypothetical, because Caitlin isn't on a date, but still, the thought of her not making Stiles happy is enough for Derek to want to kill her again. 

"She said something about you having a dinner today." Derek lies. And yeah, that makes Stiles' face to light up just a little. Like it's a fair reason why Caitlin didn't ask him to babysit. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry about the noise. I guess that's why Gabe woke up." Stiles apologizes and Derek hasn't enough time to answer before the brunette comes closer and plays with the baby that's glued to Derek's chest. 

And now, Derek has seriously to control his impulses. He wants to throw Gabe away, doesn't care where he lands, and take Stiles and do every naughty thing he wants with him. Right there, in the middle of the corridor and doesn't care if anyone hears or sees them. Because the way Stiles comes closer and lightly touches his biceps... Derek is breathing heavily.

"Hey, you okay?" Derek hears that Stiles says. He focuses in the amber eyes, takes a breath and then lets out his answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I should..." Derek moves his head towards the infant. And Stiles nods with his mouth imitating a perfect O... And Derek is distracted again. Want that perfect mouth on his...

"Yes, of course. Sorry. You should put Gabe to sleep." Stiles says and walks away from him. 

Derek wants to shout. He doesn't want to sing lullabies or do whatever the hell Gabe wants so he can sleep. He wants Stiles. His mouth on him, his hand roaming his body... But it's not the time. Derek may be obsessed but he isn't stupid. He would scare Stiles. And he doesn't want that... Not today at least.

"Well... I'll see you around, Derek." 

And Derek is so amazed by how his name fits perfectly in those cupid lips that almost forgets to answer. "Yeah, see you soon, Stiles." And he smiles again. Because it's true. Now that Derek knows where he lives he will see him a lot... But that doesn't mean that Stiles will see him. 

Stiles gives him a little smile before going to his house and disappearing behind the door. Derek stands there a few minutes, recapturing what he just saw before he forgets. Those amber eyes... Those fully lips... Those perfect moles... He closes his eyes and breaths. He can even smell Stiles' cologne. 

He hides in Caitlin's apartment before someone else sees him. Yeah, Stiles saw him but that is completely different. He can still make this work. Now Stiles knows Caitlin let Derek in, so if there's some fingerprints, he has an alibi. And still, anyone could have killed Caitlin. A robber, her imaginary date, or literally anyone. The place hasn't got cameras (Derek checked) so there's no way anyone would look for him as a suspect.

The baby manages to sleep after the chocolate Derek gave him. He still doesn't know if the baby wants another thing. He puts him in the crib and goes to Caitlin's room. If Gabe wants something, he will cry. There's no need for Derek to be near that little monster. He doesn't close the door. He inspects the place and then focuses in the wall when Stiles closes his bedroom door. 

Derek hears noises again. He approaches the wall and puts an ear against it. He can hear clearly clothes being thrown out. And then a body falling on the bed. Derek's so glad that the bed is next to Caitlin's wall, because he can hear exactly what Stiles is doing.

Stiles moans. He's trying to be quiet, but obviously he can't. Derek feels his blood boiling. Because Caitlin could hear exactly when Stiles jerks off. Every moan, every "frap", everything. And obviously didn't say anything to Stiles, because if she did, then Stiles would be less loud. But now, she can't do anything. She's dead. She can't keep flirting with Stiles, she can't keep listening to Stiles' moans. And that's perfect. 

Stiles whines and Derek feels himself being pressed against the wall, wanting to destroy it so he can take care of Stiles. Derek doesn't know if he was horny before he saw him a few minutes ago or if it was because of him. He wishes the second one. It would mean that Stiles is as horny as him when they see each other. And that's beautiful news.

Derek can't take it anymore. If he can't be in the same room as Stiles, listening to his beautiful moans and pleasure sounds and doing all the things he wants, then he will have to enjoy being able to actually listen to all the sounds that leaves Stiles' mouth. He lays down on the bed and takes his dick out of his pants. He's already half hard since he new he was near Stiles. Nothing, not even Lydia and her way of flirting or Caitlin and her baby could manage to cool Derek down. He wants Stiles. And nothing can't stop him.

He moves his hand through all his length. Still hearing every sound Stiles makes. And imagines being with him in the same room. Derek touching his dick, make him beg and moan. Maybe even cover some skin with his mouth and teeth so Stiles knows that he belongs to Derek and no one else. He will dominate Stiles' body, deciding how and when he comes. Touching his dick slowly, pushing Stiles over the edge and then begging. Oh, the begging. Derek loves that. He never heard people beg in a sexual way, but he can bet that Stiles sounds amazing. He only heard people begging to him when he was hurting them. And he loved it.

He gets distracted when Stiles stops his jerking off session. But not because he came. Derek can hear him walking though the room. He's looking for something. 

A few second later Derek hears a loud "pop" and knows exactly what Stiles is doing. He's using his fingers and some lube. He hears more moving against Stiles' old bed and if Derek concentrates, he can even picture the way Stiles is on his bed. 

He's probably with his ass up, legs widespread, fingers full of lube... He can't know for sure when Stiles uses his first finger, but he can guess with the way he moans. Derek get even harder, if that's possible. He thinks he won't last. He imagined this so many times in these lasts few days that he feels like a teenage boy. So near the experience and when it comes to it, the pleasure doesn't last long. But Stiles is worth it.

Stiles moans perfectly. Whimpers leave his throat. A little begging, which is kind of weird, since it's him that is fucking his tight hole with his fingers. But Derek isn't going to judge or complain. He loves the begging as much as he'd love fucking Stiles. 

Derek has to literally stop touching his dick because otherwise he will come. He wants to hear to the rest of the moaning, begging and whimpering. 

"Oh, fuck." Derek hears clearly. Stiles is probably using another finger now. There's the wet noise that gets Derek. If his closes his eyes he can picture him fucking Stiles with that wet noise. He imagines how would it feel, being inside of Stiles. Fucking him mercilessly, until he literally begs for him to stop, to let him come. And Derek will probably keep going, until he can't do it anymore.

But for that, Derek has to have a little control over his excited dick. But how can he get control over it when Stiles is fucking himself less that a feet away from him? He can't. At least not now. 

Stiles gets loud. It's a miracle that his friend Scott doesn't hear him. Or he just ignores it. Derek shakes his head. Now it's about Stiles (it always is). He doesn't want to think of his friends. Just him, on the bed, with his fingers in his ass. 

"Mmhm" Derek intensifies the grip around his dick, he will be over soon. He will come and he doesn't want to. He wants to keep going, to break down the wall and replace Stiles' fingers with his dick. Stiles would love it.

"Oh, Derek..." 

Derek opens his eyes unsure of what he had just heard. Was that Stiles moaning his name? Was his imagination playing tricks? Either way, he can't stop jerking off. He's on the edge. And can feel that Stiles is too. His moans are irregular, the wet noise doesn't have a pace anymore. Stiles is going to come. And so is Derek.

He doesn't know if Stiles can hear his moaning, and sincerely he doesn't care. Stiles looks like one of those guys that doesn't know how good-looking they are until someone proves him wrong. And Derek is going to be that someone for Stiles. He's going to offer him the world, going to show him how crazy he is for him, how he loose control when he hears him, smells him, see him... Feel him. 

Derek knows his fucked up. But Stiles is fucked up too. Who fucks theirselves thinking of a stranger? There's a reason Derek felt something when he meet him at the supermarket. It's because Stiles is as fucked up as he is. And he's going to show him that.

Stiles will be his. He doesn't have a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in posting. Had a lot on my mind and couldn't write a lot. Still, I hope you guys liked the chapter (if there are grammar mistakes please let me know!)


End file.
